


Secrets in the Stacks

by missm0neypenny



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Library Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm0neypenny/pseuds/missm0neypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They presented themselves as the academic ideal – professional, quiet, and reserved – but I knew there was a fire of passion burning between them."</p>
<p>Written in response to the LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge from 8/16/13. This is a work of fiction inspired by a photograph. The characters are fictional and not based on any real people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in the Stacks

I first noticed the attraction between my faculty advisor and Professor Renner when I was sitting in her office sophomore year. Our conversation about my major was interrupted when he flung the door open without knocking. His unusually animated smile was quickly replaced by his more typical somber expression and a quiet apology.

“Ah, Professor Renner, I need to speak to you about that seminar schedule. We're almost through here. I'll find you in your office later...?” She addressed him professionally but her calm words couldn't conceal her glittering eyes and the flush creeping up from her primly buttoned blouse.

From that day on, I observed the two carefully. I saw their shared lunches in the dining hall. I noticed them disappearing together into the dark parking lot after the Spring Choral Concert. The following year, while she was chaperoning a class of juniors studying a year abroad, I noticed how vehemently the underclassmen complained about Professor Renner's temper. In the fall, anyone who wasn't preoccupied by beer pong could see how delighted, how giddy he was sitting next to her at the Opening Convocation Ceremony. They presented themselves as the academic ideal – professional, quiet, and reserved – but I knew there was a fire of passion burning between them.

So I wasn't surprised when I saw them together in the back corner of the fourth floor of the library. I often studied there because few people were interested in the outdated surrounding tomes and I was usually guaranteed complete privacy.

They surely thought they had found privacy as well. I watched them slip between the stacks across the aisle from my carrel. She led him, their fingers loosely entwined, halfway down the narrow row before turning abruptly so their bodies collided. Smiling, giggling, she raised her face to his and he fused their mouths together in an engulfing kiss. He pulled her closer with a hand pressed to the small of her back while she ran her hands up under his tweed jacket. He ghosted the fingers of his other hand down her face, stroking her jaw, her cheek, her eyebrow as his tongue delved into her mouth. She threw her head back exposing her neck to his eager mouth and released a quiet moan.

Instantly, he pulled his head back and silenced her with a look. With her eyes, she begged him to continue and after a moment's hesitation, he complied. Reaching down to grab the hem of her sensible knee-length skirt, he pressed his face between her breasts. When he straightened, he brought the fabric with him, exposing her thigh-high stockings and classic garter belt. He grinned, shook his head, and whispered something in her ear. She smiled smugly and unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a matching lace bra. He went to work, nibbling her breasts through the lingerie and stroking his fingers between her legs. In no time, she was shuddering and gasping, and he covered her mouth with his own, swallowing the cries of her orgasm.

She leaned against the shelves, limp with release, while he adjusted her skirt and buttoned her blouse. Even from across the room, I could see how incongruous his blunt fingers looked fastening her tiny buttons. When he was done and stepped back from her, she leaned forward and kissed him once more, chastely. Only when she turned to precede him out of the stacks did she finally see me.

We froze.

Then, deliberately, she brought her index finger to her pursed lips and mimed a “shh” at me. And then they left smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments and helpful feedback!


End file.
